Naruto: The Game Enthusiast
by Pokepercutopotter
Summary: Naruto suddenly wakes up in his bed and sees a certain message in a notification. He doesn't really get it, but he'll do his best and succeed, if his name wasn't Naruto Uzumaki Something! Godlike!Naruto, OP! Naruto, Gamer!Naruto, now rated M.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer from Manhwa. I simply want to write something i've been interested in after reading some that are similar. Also, I'm not writing the disclaimer anymore, just know that I don't own it or am monetizing this.

Chapter 1: Power on!

I woke up suddenly. It's not like I have back pain like the matrons were always complaining about, but I just woke up. I was completely awake. It startled me a little, but definitely not as much as the screen in front of me.

 **Welcome to the Game!**

The hell? What's the game? I notice a little x in the corner and I press it, for an entire second in awe that I could touch it, only for another screen to pop up.

 **Tutorial?**

 **Y or N**

I look around. Since for some reason people avoided me and didn't want to be near me, the matrons finally kicked me out. I'm 4 years old. Luckily Jiji heard about it right away and put me in an apartment. I was so happy to finally have my own place instead of the tense cramped space that was the orphanage. Either way I'm in the clear. I click yes just to see what would happen.

A bunch of pop ups appear and after a while I just sit back and think on it. Basically, this is some sort of power that lets me play life like a game. I can have powers and abilities and perks and titles. I have stats, which I can edit through points I get per level or through training. My level… well… it leaves much to be desired upon. Though for an apparent lvl 1, I was REALLY freaking beefy.

 **Naruto Uzumaki-?**

 **Health: 500,000**

 **Chakra/Mana: 500,000**

 **STR: 15**

 **DEX: 40**

 **VIT: 200**

 **WIS: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **LUC: ?**

Can anyone say pro-gamer or what? Anyways, thinking on it, my stats make sense. I have always been a ball of energy, and I always love running. That doesn't show why I have so much Vitality though. Maybe it's a perk or ability of mine...

The stats were pretty simple. STR is strength, DEX is agility and grace, VIT is health and chakra reserves, WIS is chakra control, INT is health and chakra regen, and LUC being luck.

It looks like you start with 50,000 health and chakra and every vitality point is 2,250 health and chakra. Weird that they increase te same time but hey I'll take it.

Ugh, back to perks. Got distracted. I think to myself "perks and abilities" and boom the screen pops up. I'm so glad I can think and not have to say it out loud. First off, I would get caught speaking at times and be told to "stop trying to summon my friends" or just looked at weirdly. Another, is that it would give me the element of surprise. Hmm… that's another thing. Why am I able to talk more easier? Calmly? Might as well see this.

 **Perks:**

 **?: You are the ?, Gives you 15 VIT per 10 levels, 5 STR per 10 levels, and 5 DEX per 10 levels**

 **Son of ? And ?: Grants 10 DEX per 10 levels, 10 VIT per 10 levels, 5 INT per 10 levels, 5 WIS per 10 levels, and 5 STR per 10 levels**

 **Prankster at Heart: grants you 5 WIS per 10 levels, and 5 INT per 10 levels**

 **Gamer's Body: Lets you see your health and chakra numerically. All pain nullified. Able to be full power at all times unless affected by a debuff. Instead of injuries your health goes down. Ditto for chakra. Beware of your health reaching zero…**

 **Gamer's Mind: Makes you invulnerable to mind attacks or intrusion, invulnerable to psychological effects such as nervousness or fear, able to make decisions like a gamer, able to handle any ability among others that would strain the mind.**

 **?: grants you ? Luck**

OK WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY QUESTION MARKS?

I calm down and think at it. Maybe it's because I'm not old enough. Or maybe I'm not high leveled? Maybe I have to go through several things and learn it myself? I think so. Apparently so does the game.

 **Because of rational thought, you are granted 1 WIS point**

For some reason I can't help but think of someone giving me a cookie. Anyways, moving forward! With all of these perks, per 10 levels I would get 25 VIT, 10 STR, 15 DEX, 10 INT, 10 WIS, and an unknown amount of luck. So overpowered. The gamer stuff could be God level. Then again, I'm wondering why I have it. Maybe I'm destined for something greater. To defeat a big bad guy and save the world! To do that I would need a lot of OP stats. Or maybe the matrons back at the orphanage were right. Maybe I would be worthless as I grew up…

 **Quest alert!**

 **Save the World from ?**

 **Rewards: 1,000,000,000,000 ryo, 1,000,000,000,000,000, The eyes of ? And ?, loved by everyone in the elemental nations, 100 10x level up for skills, complete mastery of one skill of your choice, immortality, and a dimension hopping skill (must have Time-Space skill Max)**

 **Y?** o N?

Well… shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Whelp, no time like the present! I pressed the yes button, noticing I couldn't press no if I wanted to, and felt determined. After all, my name is Naruto Uzumaki...something, future… something! Dattebayo! Now it's time to make some skills!

 **AN: I will not be adding the reputation system because I can't be bothered lol. Also some might say don't make Naruto OP, but I've always liked OP Naruto fanfics. So either read it or don't, or maybe write your own just like I'm doing. I have been massively inspired by other fanfic authors on this site, to the point where I am writing an actual story! I'm 16 btw so this is pretty new to me. Some fanfics I highly recommended to check out that inspired me is Yami: The Gamer Kage, Percy Jackson and the Game, DXD: Gamer, Shinobi: The RPG, and The Root of Darkness. I decided to start when he gets kicked out and lives in the apartment because it allows him more independence and lets him do things easier without being "cramped." I've read one or two fanfics where the gamer is young and can't get anything done because of parents or sneaking around, and while Naruto will be sneaking around(to grind that skill), he won't be forced to halt his potential. Also, I won't go extremely into bashing, maybe a bit of it, but not radical levels, I won't have the entire fanfic on his childhood, but I won't skip by either. I'll try to balance it. Also, don't ask why Naruto is speaking so amazingly at the age of 4, he just is. Like seriously, you guys are reading acts of the supernatural and your question is whether his linguistics are possible?! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and I will continue soon. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: To Become Strong

**AN: Felt like I was on a roll, so here's another chapter for your hungry brains.**

Chapter 2: Skills to pay the bills

Well, I'm not actually sure how to go about this. I don't know enough about this power. I barely got it yesterday night. After I slept, I decided to...Wait! Do I even need to sleep? Gamer's mind said it would handle anything that affected the mind so…

A dark grin lit up my face. I'm so abusing the shit out of this! Oh! The library! If I can get in there I can learn stuff, maybe make a few skills. But they won't let me in. And I don't want to tell Jiji about this power either. For once, I have something unique to me and maybe it's selfish, but I want to keep it to myself.

I'll have to wait, plan it a little more, maybe get a sneaking ability, and then go in at night. Then I'll be able to learn whatever I want whenever I want in complete privacy. It's time to train!

Timeskip: 1 month

Recently I've been pranking the village, and I learned how to avoid Anbu, Jonin, and Chunin. I've been caught a lot, and Jiji keeps talking to me about it. But if anything, it sure helped level up my skills. Oh yeah, I got them, my first ever skills…

 **Stealth**

 **Lvl 23**

 **Allows you to be stealthy and sneaky. A ninja's best friend… plus you get to scare people! At level 22, you can sneak past seals that detect you. 76% chance of not getting noticed.**

 **Sprinting**

 **Lvl 15**

 **Allows you to run at high speeds without chakra. This is the base for which any speed attacks you have multiply. 15 Mph.**

 **Lock picking**

 **Lvl. MAX (20)**

 **Allows you to pick ANY type of lock.**

 **Pranking**

 **Lvl 8**

 **Pranking someone or a group using humorous jokes or items. Gives distracted debuff for 10 seconds and embarrassed debuff for amount of time depending on prank.**

I'm feeling much better! I maxed out lock picking because it wasn't that hard for me. A few times I was locked out of the orphanage and had to pick the lock to get in, so that skill was already integrated as a higher level as well as the other skills into the game. I practiced lock picking on my door in the past because for a ninja it's important in case you couldn't blast it open. But I know that this is just the tip of the iceberg. It's time to plan for the "heist". After getting my equipment, meager as it is, I head out.

Due to the amount of pranks and stealth training I've put myself through during the month, I got through to the front door without notice. I used **Lock Pick** and went through the door in silence. As I went through the door, I hurriedly locked it behind me quietly. I congratulated myself in my head and moved on.

I gaze in abstract awe. There were hundreds of shelves all waiting to be looked at and read through. The library had 5 stories, all were decorated to have a cabin type of feel. All the answers to my questions, all in front of me. My grin stretched like a rubber band and I rushed through the aisles. Skill books were mentioned in the tutorial, and apparently I can use them and they won't disintegrate. That would've been terrible. Thank kami that's not the case. First off, I go to the "game" section since I need a few answers. I pick up a book about RPG games.

 **Would you like to learn this?**

 **Y? Or N?**

I click yes and the slight glow only I could see disappears. As I sort through the information, I call out 'Inventory' in my head.

A huge box with a bunch of other boxes appear, as well as a model of me in my clothes. I scroll down and see that it has infinite storage and I notice it doesn't include a carry weight. It is noted in the side that it can hold things in stasis. It also has a search bar on the top right to look for specific things or type. Very useful stuff. Lastly, it can take my money and hold it like a bank. Truthfully, I'd rather trust this than any bank as they might scam me, so I put in the few amount of money that I had. I was glad to see that it worked ( **AN: Ryo=American Dollar).**

Then I said 'options'... and oh boy, what do we have here?

 **Auto loot**

 **Vision**

 **Brightness**

 **Sound**

 **Cheats**

I turned on auto loot first thing. Then I increased my visual awareness an extra 90 degrees. It was very jarring but I'll get used to it, not to mention that it would be amazing battlefield awareness. The brightness can help in stealth missions or when it's dark, and the sound if I'm tracking or something. The cheats interested me, though.

I clicked on the cheats, and what do you know I don't have any unlocked. Apparently you do that through hidden achievements. Oh well, maybe later…

Time to continue feasting on this yummy knowledge!

*5 minutes later*

You will not BELIEVE the amount of awesomeness I have now. Seriously. Because of my library adventure tonight, in which I don't need to sleep, I was FINALLY able to unlock my chakra! Before this, even though I had the chakra I couldn't use it. I found a book which asked if I wanted to unlock it and I did! I even started at lvl 5!

 **Chakra Manipulation**

 **Lvl 5**

 **You can manipulate chakra**

After that everything started coming together. I decided that during the day I would work out, as instructed by a few books on ninja body techniques and how to be strong. I don't even get tired because of **Gamer's Body**. OP I TELL YOU! Plus the new skill I got from a book helped a lot.

 **Physical Conditioning**

 **Lvl 15**

 **The state of your body and its appearance. Higher levels indicate more control of your physical capabilities and appearance. At lvl 50 and above, 1 CHA per level.**

 **Grants 5 STR, 5 DEX, 5 VIT per 10 lvls**

Since I was in pretty decent shape already, that's what level it was. I also managed to get a weapons handling skill. And yes, I know that means that I can handle any weapon the same regardless of use as long as I keep leveling the skill. As I said, OP.

 **Weapons Handling**

 **Lvl 18**

 **How you can use weapons effectively**

 **5 DEX per ten levels**

I kept perusing the aisles, absorbing the knowledge from various books like housekeeping skills, sewing, and even how to play instruments! I already know piano, violin, cello, drums, bass, acoustic guitar, alto sax, tenor sax, and the flute. I also know how to compose. Maybe I'll do it in my own time as a hobby. Anyways, I also got skills for pottery making, and computer skills. ( **AN: Naruto has tech in it, computers and TVs are going to be there, but I won't make too big a deal out of it. It'll be more on entertainment than the internet. Too much to deal with.)** There were more than 15 books for each subject, and I found out that when you absorb similar books on the same subject they level up your skill. Because of the sheer amount of books the library has, I maxed out every single one of those skills. 'I wonder what else this beautiful place has.' Honestly, it made me tear up a bit. Not just because of the dust either. It was divided by having the foreign languages near the sides, which I quickly absorbed and fully maxed out once more. Have I mentioned how much I loved this place?

I go up a floor in anticipation. This new floor is for genins. I quickly learned there is no security for this floor, maybe because Konoha believed in the security of the people placed in the day and figured the traps and security would ward off even the most idiotic of people at night. Too bad for them I fully maxed out lock picking. I'm pretty good at sneaking too. At the high level I am now, I can sneak past seals, which I just read up on in the civilian section. It was pretty basic stuff, but I want more. Seals were extremely easy for me, and interesting.

I "read" up everything on seals, and I'm hoping to max it out soon, but I still have a ways to go. In the Genin section I got the **H** **ide like a Mole Jutsu,** the **Rope Escape Jutsu,** and the **Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu**. I also looked at the C ranked jutsu and I proceeded to learn the **Fireball no Jutsu** , the so called "Academy Three," and a **Water Gun Jutsu**. I learned an **Earth Wall Jutsu** and a **Lightning Bolt Jutsu**. Also the **Great Breakthrough Jutsu**. They're all Lvl 1 though. Kind of disappointed about that. I haven't had the time to level them yet since I'm in the library. I move up a floor.

"WHAT!"

There it is. The ultimate hacking device. **Shunshin no jutsu**. Uber hax. I absorb that quicker than you could say ramen. I keep up my search. I find the **Kirigakure no Jutsu** , which must have been taken from a Kiri nin, and a few genjutsu to confuse and show my enemies their fear. So evil, that combo. So far I've been looking at ninjutsu and some minor genjutsu because those are special techniques that I can't learn on my own, so I'll leave that for last.

I found a genjutsu to hide myself in an area, a few earth jutsu to weaponize the landscape, **L** **ightning Wolf Jutsu, Fire Dragon** **Justu** and **B** **ullet Jutsu** , **Phoenix Sage Fire Bullets Jutsu** , and some wind blades. I found a few elemental clones and a few basic seals like storage and exploding. Even a weak barrier seal and a silencing seal. I decided when I max out the skill I'll experiment. I remember seeing a picture of one experiment going wrong when I casually opened a book. I shudder.

It's time for the Jonin floor. I felt a slight resistance before being able to enter. Looks like my skill is still high enough to enter. Good.

-Short timeskip-

A few hours later and here I am. Lying on the floor in a meditative position, which is a skill now, and reviewing my skills. I learned every single ninjutsu in every element. The library has jutsu that were stolen or taken from other nations for years. I know enough genjutsu to rival Itachi Uchiha. I know enough assistive jutsu to get me out of scrapes or through stealth missions. I have long range options, close range options, and mid range options. I can now be stealthy, assassinate, hunt, a combative fighter, and even a medic! Yes! There were so many medical books that were apparently stocked there because of Tsunade Senju. I also got a hand on chakra control exercises, which I quickly maxed after putting some clones on it for a few hours and through absorbing books, and because of this I now had full control of my chakra and my reserves slightly increased. Side note, I was wondering why I could just absorb every book and not be hindered by a skill check or something, but I looked it up and apparently between Gamer's mind and The Game mechanics, I'm covered. The only thing I need to work on now is my chakra supply, physical conditioning, which should go quickly considering my new medical knowledge, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. Also, there was something briefly mentioned called Senjutsu. Maybe I'll find something about it later.

Taijutsu is my focus for now. I need a form. Hmm… maybe if I combine every taijutsu scroll I'll get the best combination. It'll even max out too because of the amount of scrolls!

 **+INT 1**

Boom. Hacks. I quickly do that and see the notification for my ace in the hole for everything throughout my career.

 **Taijutsu: Kyūkyoku no Akuma Kauntā (Ultimate Demon Counter)**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **The Ultimate form of taijutsu, it knows no equal. It can counter EVERY single taijutsu style. It requires every stat to perform the best, but will still counter. It is too unpredictable for the sharingan, too quick for the byakugan to react to, too deadly for even the rinnegan. Every style is put into this style. Every taijutsu move is here. Is defensive and offensive. Perfect for any situation, and any attack or defense. You will be able to counter every single attack unconsciously when maxed.**

I'm literally a taijutsu master. I feel numb. My body feels as if it knows everything about taijutsu, and it can react to anything and do anything I wish. I feel powerful and in control of my body more than ever. Speaking of…

 **+20 Every stat as a side effect of taijutsu completion**

Now it's time for kenjutsu. I quickly gather the scrolls into a pile and another notification pops up with the same thing more or less of the taijutsu style except its called **Kyūkyoku no akuma no michi (The way of the Ultimate Demon)**. I am now a taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and specialist master. Although I don't have any special ultimate moves. Those I can come up with I'm sure. Time for the last floor.

I walk through the stairs and find myself in a small study. 'What? But there was a whole bunch of… ohhhhhh.' Genjuts. I looked around and noticed that there was no floor full of books up here, just a small study. Hmm, well what's in here?

"What…"

Not less than 3 feet away sat a scroll which I have only read about. The Forbidden Scroll of Seals. It has master level jutsu as well as the previous Hokage's notes and personal jutsu. It was literally a GOLD MINE! I learned the Nidaime's water jutsu and even the **Edo Tensei** , though I promised to not use it unless extreme cases arise. I saved the **Hiraishin** for last. I learned all the Shodaime's jutsu like the **E** **arth Dome** and Mokuton Jutsus, but those were unusable to me until I got Mokuton, which I was pretty pumped for. I also learned about Yin and Yang chakra. There were some notes from Mito Uzumaki, who after hearing her last name couldn't help but let out a quiet yatta, which had TONS of notes on seals. I also learned Jiji's fire jutsus and notes, which I absorbed. Finally, I looked at the Yondaime's notes. He had a lot on seals and space-time techniques, as well as the Senjutsu, the **Rasengan** , and **Hiraishin**. I absorbed both. I took a break to look at the notifications.

 **Space time maxed**

 **Senjutsu maxed**

 **Fuuinjutsu maxed**

 **Barrier jutsu maxed**

 **Fire element maxed**

 **Earth element maxed**

 **Water element maxed**

 **Lightning element maxed**

 **Wind element maxed**

 **Yin element maxed**

 **Yang element maxed**

 **Yin-Yang element maxed**

 ***Ping***

 **For mastering all 5 elements and perfect chakra control, you get Gravity element maxed!**

 ***Ping***

 **For mastering all elements and perfect chakra control, you get sub and tertiary elements maxed!**

 **Ice element maxed**

 **Plasma element maxed**

 **Scorch element maxed**

 **Lava element maxed**

 **Boil element maxed**

 **Wood element maxed**

 **Crystal element maxed**

 **Storm element maxed**

 **Swift element maxed**

 **Creation element maxed**

 **Destruction element maxed**

 **Light element maxed**

 **Darkness element maxed**

Then I saw it. For every element or major category maxed, every jutsu or sub-category under it gets maxed as well. That means every elemental jutsu, the **H** **iraishin** , every seal I have or ever will have will be instantly maxed. I also have everything else maxed because the number of books on those jutsu alone managed to max them. Each Jutsu cost almost nothing and gives a TON of deadly power. Every skill was maxed, even **Physical Conditioning** because of the side effects of Senjutsu. But, that doesn't mean I know how to use them to their best in a battle. I still need to train. I also didn't level up because I just learned skills. I need experience. Also to find out what leveling up will get me besides stat points. Maybe more perks or titles? Anyways, enought of errant thoughts, I also managed to snag **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and its variants. I got the **exploding clone** , one to transfer memories without dispelling, and even one to control how much chakra to put in each! I also got the **Shadow Weapons Jutsu**. But I was thinking of using this to also create clones for other stuff, like a bat or a couch or something. Plus when I maxed **Henge** , I can Henge physically.

'How I am going to get more experience?'

That's when I remember a skill book I absorbed called **ID Create and Escape**. The perfect training facility. Plus apparently time means nothing to me now with **Time-Space** maxed. I don't have many jutsu or anything for it yet… so… time to be innovative. Also, to get some stuff done with Senjutsu done. Powerful stuff, that is. That's not even covering the fact that I have access to every single element and jutsu.

Maybe…

I paused when I saw a blood seal. I looked at the scroll of seals and shrugged, why not try it out right? I bit my thumb and spread it along the seal. To my surprise it clicked open and a letter fell out.

-A minute later-

I was crying my heart out, but sadly still rational because of **Gamer's Mind**. The Yondaime is my father and Kushina Uzumaki is my mother. I was loved by my parents. I feel a sense of determination. My parents expected a lot of me. Maybe this Gamer power of mine is too powerful, but I need to be. To protect those precious to me, and to be acknowledged by my home.

Unconsciously, my body leaks out enough power to alert everyone in fire country. I am suddenly bathed in an aura of pure power. With **Senjutsu** maxed, I can gather it even while moving. So I have **Sage Mode** on with all my elements leaked in as well as my naturally dense large amount of chakra. I even changed a little...OK it's a lot. With the Senjutsu mode I have golden eyes with a golden aura. With the elements included, the aura sparked, flamed, cut, cooled down, and even had tendrils of water guarding me subconsciously, with the earth aura cracking the floor and causing a small earthquake. Lava crept out of the cracks, and even Gravity was affecting the small objects around me causing pebbles to rise. Tendrils of black shot towards the area around me encasing most of the place in shade. Light was flickering around me. Things crystallized around me. Overhead, a storm rolls in roaring with lightning and pouring rain from dark black clouds. That's not excluding the massive outpour of pure chakra and the pressure it put on the air, making the air around me feel as if God had descended upon you. Finally, I was wrapped in a Golden Haori ( **AN: Which will now be what he wears).** My hair grew to past my eyes slightly giving me an intimidating look. There was also the fact that my features grew sharper and more chiseled despite being 4. I grew almost a foot, standing at a tall 5'6. My body grew to be like a swimmer's build, lean, dense, fast, and strong. I had an 8 pack and that "V" that every girl talks about. Though I heard that from a few books (I still don't quite get it...). I know more than an adult, and am more capable than most. I've absorbed several lifetimes of knowledge. Despite me now being able to out do anyone in a trivia game, I will stay humble. After all, I "read" that arrogance kills. I need to get out of here though. People will definitely have felt that. But how should I do it? Should I make a time-space technique to teleport away? Or maybe use my insanely quick speed to run away? Hmm…. decisions, decisions...

I finally decided to do what I was planning anyway. I yell out, " **ID Create: Zombies**!" and left for a parallel world with a certain red sky…

Meanwhile…

The Hokage was worried. No, he was frightened. The chakra output was larger than most Kages! Not even to mention the fact that what he felt in that aura…. It was pure power. He could instantly sense the elements and Nature chakra in it. This was dangerous. Not to mention the civilians are probably going to be screaming about the Kyuubi's second coming. Or maybe they're shivering in a fetal position. Who knows…

He calls to his ANBU to investigate with him. As soon as they take off, the aura stops. They tracked the aura to the library, only to find everything spotless. Nothing out of place, and more importantly, no one.

The God of Shinobi narrowed his eyes. "Just who are you…"

 **Skill list:**

 **Any element**

 **Every skill Maxed**

 **Perks still the same**

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Health: 1,062,500**

 **Chakra/Mana: 1,062,500**

 **Control: 100%**

 **STR: 175**

 **DEX: 265**

 **VIT: 425**

 **WIS: 221**

 **INT: 191**

 **CHA: ?**

 **LUC: ?**

Note: every 1 vitality is 2,500 health and chakra

 **BOOM! It's finally over! Yes this is the direction I will be taking for this, so buckle in. Also, I bet you're wondering how it's going to be interesting without the usual leveling up in normal gamer fanfics, but I've got a plan involving seals and a certain war… not to mention a certain clan…. Anyways! Around 3,000 words! This is probably the most I've ever written, except for that one essay(mumbles dang English class), so I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to more. Please feel free to follow and favorite please! Also keep in mind this is my first time writing, so please don't flame the hell outta me. I will take your criticism into consideration however. So please feel free to do that. I will also be looking for a beta, so if you want to help me out with this, just PM me. I will try to keep my math simple and not confusing, which is a struggle trust me. I had to look over every skill and the possible stat gains from them as well as adding everything. I know the stat gain is a lot, but considering the fact that he basically became SSS rank over a night, it's next time! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training Montage

**I'M BACK EVERYONE! I could see that some may have been turned off by my twist of making Naruto super badass and OP in the beginning but you are very wrong, I promise. First off, he went from being able to sneak at lvl 15 to max everything. Even though he knows how to do it, it's different then actually doing it in a combat situation, which he will be doing this chapter. Also, keep in mind he is still new to having a lot of power. He needs to adjust. He may have Godlike abilities and control, but not the mentality. He will gain this throu-*cuts off* *starts chapter***

Chapter 3: ID: Hell

When I entered my ID, I didn't expect to be swarmed by 300 zombies. When I went into my ID I was still leaking power, and the zombies got attracted or something to it. I bravely looked at them and slaughtered them all regardless. Off-record though, I got freaked out and accidentally sent a wave of all my power and annihilated them. Whoops. But hey, at least I got 10 levels. Wait, did I ever check my status since everything started happening?

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Lvl 10**

 **Health: 1,062,500**

 **Chakra/Mana: 1,062,500**

 **Control: 100%**

 **STR: 175**

 **DEX: 265**

 **VIT: 425**

 **WIS: 221**

 **INT: 191**

 **CHA: ?**

 **LUC: ?**

 **SP: 45**

My mind just blanked. What. I must've looked at the screen for like 5 minutes in distant awe. I mean I know I was powerful but not this powerful. Thinking back on the stat gains from the skills and then considering I maxed them all it makes sense. Anyways. I have all this power, but how should I use it in battle?

First, combos. No, maybe basic attacks. No, maybe space techniques to avoid damage. URGH WHAT TO CHOOSE! How about I just start simple. The 5 basic elements. I mold chakra to fire nature and let out a fireball. Good. then I make a wave of fire. Better. Then I make dragons and bullets and then suddenly I'm surrounded by a zoo of fire creatures. I dismiss the chakra, noticing it didn't even dent my reserves, and decided to try lightning. I made lightning bolts come out of my fingers. I felt so cool and evil for some reason… oh well. I changed the color of the lightning to black and it worked. Much more stealthy if I need it. I changed it to white and all sorts of colors. Then I made a zoo again. Huh, such a weird way of training, but, oh well. I made balls and bullets and thin bolts. I continued this with all of my elements up to gravity. I wasn't sure how to train it.

I decided to float using it. I easily did so. Then I made a black hole. BIG mistake. "Whelp, now I'm dead." I said looking at the black hole rapidly growing. I decided to close it using gravity seeing no other choice. It took forever but after a huge struggle I did it, and if that didn't show mastery I don't know what will. I also had fun tossing things and negating the gravity and seeing it float away forever. Also bringing things to me and sending them with gravity. Now I'll never have to reach for the remote ever again! Next, Swift release. This wasn't like plasma or lava or lightning. Swift release had to do with speed. I quickly ran then added swift release to my body and ran straight THROUGH a boulder. Wait… "THAT'S THE HOKAGE MONUMENT! AHHHHH SORRY JIJI!" I ran around screaming until I realized I could control it now. My speed is now faster than lightning and past the speed of sound. In fact, it was pretty close to light speed by ITSELF. Which is INSANE.

Not gonna lie, while I had fun with wood release, it made me feel like I was playing with dolls whenever I made golems and stuff. Oh well, at least it's a shock factor. Plus the bijuu thing. Yeah…

Storm release was pretty easy. Raise hands over my head for dramatic effect then make it rain! Literally. Then I moved on to my OP hacks skill. This was creation and destruction release. They were literally creation and destruction, which meant unlimited potential. I could touch an enemy and the person would drop dead. It could be vice versa as well. I could create anything, including my new threads. I put some ultra high defensive polymer-alloy I created into it so it was nigh-unbreakable. It was a golden Haori with a sleeveless black shirt that seemed to suck all the light out of the surrounding air with a golden swirl in the middle. I had baggy black pants that had a gold tint to it when the light hit it just right. I had a cool gold belt, because why not? I also had some sandals that covered my feet yet were not boots. They fit the theme and were black with a gold tint. The laces were gold. **(AN: J's anyone?)** I didn't have a weapon pouch on me as I had an inventory or could just create a weapon. Speaking of, I had a design picked for a sword. It would be an unbreakable black sword with gold down the middle and edges. It had a guard and had a swirl in the middle. It looked like a royal sword tainted by evil. To me it was awesome dattebayo.

I finally managed to know my powers more. Now, to create a working way of fighting. Maybe if it was a taijutsu battle I would use swift release to maneuver around the enemy while leaving markers on them. Then I will use my taijutsu style to fight with an element on my fists or something as an edge. Maybe destroy their tenketsu or chakra pathways as I punch. Send lightning down their nervous system, or fire to burn their chakra. Infect their blood with earth release. Then keep moving. Yes! It would take only one punch per person. It would SWIFT, deadly, and beautiful. And if I have the markers after using swift or just using swift, I can teleport and finish the fight in nanoseconds. Instant army killer. Kenjutsu will be using a similar technique. If they are very strong I will obviously make an exception to the style.

Ninjutsu is where I will shine. I can lift everyone into the air helpless with gravity release, then pick them off with combining a strong lightning attack and connecting each bolt to each other making a huge lightning rod of death! Army killer. Or I can just straight up summon storms and rain lightning blasts and water spike from the heavens. Or make huge craters of earth fly into the sky then light them on fire with scorch release and plasma release and lava release. I can even speed it up with gravity release. I can also just create a wave of pure death with destruction release. Or create huge creatures from hell to lower their morale and kill them slowly. Or even freeze everyone to absolute cold on the battlefield and use gravity to break them. Have I ever said I have a very vivid imagination and power?

Genjutsu is childsplay. I can make some bandits go to the middle of a camp and put a few that sets up explosives in each tent. Then I could cause one of them to see their fears and a confusion genjutsu to think that their friends are the cause. Then a wrath genjutsu to make him deadly. Then add the spreading genjutsu, which spreads the genjutsus, even if layered, onto whoever touches them. It would be like a zombie outbreak but of death, fear, and confusion. It would easy to just walk up to them and kill them if they haven't already killed others or are dead. Boom. Problem solved.

But seals...seals. With those, I can do anything. Literally anything. I have it maxed. I can create one that creates another. Each would be an explosive and would replicate bombs until I blow them up. I could completely control someone else. I could throw a seal that would seal everyone up. I could create a seal that would release poison tipped kunais. Or ones that blind the enemy. The possibilities were endless! Plus I can write them mid-battle as the skill is maxed.

After my training session and reflection, I turn to the zombies to try the ideas out. I look to see a 1,000 meter zombie roaring.

"Fuck." I said

He was HUGE. Very smelly as well. Like a New York alleyway. I don't get the reference but it feels like it fits. He looked like something out of your worst nightmare. Not only that but his skin was decayed, like he had been dead for millenia. Huge gangly arms and beady, piercing eyes completed the look. But I felt no fear. Gamer's Mind at its finest. Plus there's the fact that I've been wanting to experiment, and what better than a 1,000 meter target?

I decided to start small with a humongous storm. Well, guess it's not so Storm clouds were just a few hundred meters above him, and were dark with blue lightning shining through a bit. This gives me an arena advantage. But I kinda wish I could see what he can do…

 ***Ping***

 **Observe has been created through the focusing of chakra.**

 **Observe**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Tells you more information about whatever or whoever you observe. Gets more detailed as you level it up.**

This is something literally every ninja needs. Never again will I underestimate someone or overestimate them. I will know exactly how good they are. I can see stats, names, and most common moves. As it is the **Legion Zombie** is nothing. He may be huge, but all he has is STR and VIT. He has a lot of health but no chakra. His DEX is very slow, so I can outrun him, 'And everything else in the world' as I thought of swift release and time-space release. But I want to focus on combination ninjutsu. So I decided that I will create natural disasters that will strike all at once, creating my first ever starting and finishing move. I will call it **All Style: Armageddon**. Definitely cool sounding and effective. This will be an army killer one-hit KO. I begin to make it.

I roll the storm in and concentrate all of it around the **Legion Zombie.** I make there be every color of lightning in the sky. Black, white, red, blue, everything. Then I stomp on the ground and lift 20 huge pieces of land the size of a minor village into the air with gravity release. I set it on fire with scorch release and even regular fire release with wind enhancing it. I make a seal in a nanosecond that creates a lot of wind until I release it. I add it to every piece of land, now turned into meteors. I then get 10 more pieces of land and freeze it with another seal creating water like my other seal and attach it to the newly dubbed comets. With the seals on each, they begin to grow with more heat and ice every second. I waste no time and launch all into the air hidden by the clouds to gather more energy. I create metal poles the size of the hokage tower and send them into the **Legion Zombie**. He makes a cry but is pretty much unharmed. Then, I create a 10.0 earthquake which shakes the land and creates cracks in the earth trapping my enemy, and I use wood release and crystal release to trap him and secure him. Then lava pours into the cracks and starts burning him, though very slowly. I create plasma and turn it to millions of balls the size of a fireball. I also send it into the air. Next I use darkness release on the sky to completely turn the world dark, with only the lightning occasionally lighting up the sky. I charge up a lot of wind and boil chakra and yelled,

" **ALL STYLE: ARMAGEDDON!"** I yell. I sounded like something beastly yet controlling. With a mere thought my body lights up in senjutsu and elemental chakra. This time I form chakra around my back and create 20 ft span wings. They are golden and filled with senjutsu chakra, with an outline of an alloy I made with creation release. I blast into the sky aided by gravity release and watch it unfold.

It was pure devastation, plain and simple. Every bit of lightning charging in the clouds shot into the metal poles I stuck in him and made him light up like christmas with every color flashing brightly. The rain turned to water spikes and fell to the ground stabbing into him relentlessly. The comets and meteors fell down and looked beautiful. Deadly, but beautiful. They crashed into him aided by gravity release which increased their momentum and inflicted so many debuffs I couldn't count. Not to mention pure damage. The plasma balls also shot EVERYWHERE. It looked like a wave of hell descended on him. Lastly, the lava blasted out of the cracks, exploding and looking like something remnescent of a volcano. Pieces of earth were thrown haphazardly in every direction. Lastly, the Wind and Boil chakra I was building reached its peak and exploded out of me, creating a category 5 hurricane with speeds up to 300 miles per hour! Mini tornadoes also formed and impacted him. With boil release, it was also inflicting even more burn statuses. And all of this happened in 2 seconds.

2 seconds.

I used Time-space release to see how it would go, and after I stopped slowing down time, I was thrown. Luckily it wasn't too far due to me using gravity release, but I still flew more than 20 miles. I looked at where the attack was centered on and saw that nothing was left. There was a crater 20 miles around. It was pure death. Nothing could have survived that.

 **All Style: Armageddon**

 **Lvl Max**

 **Pure destruction capable of killing God level beings. Creates a crater 5 miles deep and 20 miles all around.**

 **Cost: 500,000 chakra**

 ***Ping***

 **As you have now created something unique as a move, all prep work will be done by the game. All you do is will the chakra and the move being used. Can be used for future combos. However, the first time, the prep work must be done by you.**

This was too much. I look in my inventory and see over a million zombie flesh, skulls, bones, and random loot. I got a cloak that was said to be worn by the shinigami and boosted my darkness release and allowed me to escape from the shinigami once. I like my current outfit, so I stitched and interweaved it with my maxed out sewing skill, so I can keep my golden, with a now black tint, haori on. I still have the bonuses, which is always nice. I got over 1,000,000,000 ryo from killing over a million undead and leveled up 90 times. So I am now at level 100. In the corner of my eyes I noticed a bunch of notifications I never looked at due to being busy absorbing in the library.

 **With extreme use of chakra, your VIT, INT, and WIS are increased by 60**

 **After killing the ID Zombie Boss and every undead, you gain the perk Master of the Undead**

 **Master of the Undead**

 **You can now control undead from anywhere. You get one favor from the Shinigami.**

 **For having over 50, 100, 150, and 200 STR, you get Hero's strength, Build Strength, Credit Strength, and God Strength**

 **Hero's Strength**

 **Allows you to triple STR stat score for 1 minute with no drawback. Once per day.**

 **Build Strength**

 **Allows you to half your strength only to double it for twice as long as you halved it.**

 **Credit Strength**

 **If you are debuffed or need more strength but are suffering from something, you can take as much STR as you need but must wait twice as long as you used it. During this time your strength will be ¼ your stat score.**

 **God Strength**

 **You have unlimited STR for 1 second.**

 **For having over 50, 100, 150, 200, and 250 DEX, you get Reaction Man, Turbo, On the double, Godspeed, and The Flash**

 **Reaction Man**

 **Your reactions are as quick as your fastest speed**

 **Turbo**

 **You can charge up speed as long as you want only to unleash it in one burst**

 **On the double**

 **Doubles your speed (Can be kept on indefinitely)**

 **Godspeed**

 **Your speed knows no equal, you can go twice the speed of light, and any opponent with a DEX stat higher than you by 100 can be out ran using this perk. No cool down or cost.**

 **The Flash**

 **You can be 3 times faster than light, and can even run back in time. Streaks of light and lightning will be shown as you run. Can choose to disappear in pure speed without even a blur.**

 **As you have over 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450 VIT, would you like a choice?**

I wondered what that meant after turning a few of the obvious one to be always on like Build strength, Turbo, Reaction Man, On the double, Godspeed, and The Flash. That thought of when I realized that I can put Swift release still and use senjutsu chakra scared me. That speed….

But yeah. What is this choice for VIT?

I quickly said yes in curiosity. The choices were a bunch of VIT buffs which were cool and all, but I wanted something unique. I look at the choice offered and turned pale. Pure Power.

 **Chaotic Vitality**

 **You will never run out of stamina. You can literally run forever or spend as much energy without problem. Health will be near infinite. This does not mean near infinite health regen. You can be crushed down to a single molecule and live. Chakra will be near infinite but will need near infinite regen. At VIT 1,000 you will have infinite health and chakra.**

I used my newly gained speed skills to press the yes button FAST. I instantly felt it. My body was now rock solid, and all my muscles were chiseled as if from marble. I felt fast, strong, and powerful. Yet, I need training. I need experience. I could dish out powerful attacks like this, but I need "control." And LOOT! Like trandom pendants and cool artifacts. Dungeon hunts! This Zombie ID was more of me experimenting and learning to use my new powers. Soon, I'll be able to think and create plans… speaking of…

 **For reaching 50, 100, 150, 200, 250 WIS you get** **Old Wives Tale, Solomon's mind, Like a Nara, Speed thought, and Comprehension!**

 **Old wives tale**

 **You can decipher meanings behind stories and conversations**

 **Solomon's mind**

 **YOur mind is more organized and calm**

 **Like a Nara**

 **You now have an IQ of over 200, are a battle strategist, and lazy**

 ***Error***

 **Gamer's Mind has overcome laziness**

 **Speed Thought**

 **You can think as fast as your highest speed**

 **Comprehension**

 **You can understand things when reading or hearing them clearer.**

These are actually pretty useful. I can use them in battle now and can work smarter, not harder. Now it's time for INT, which, I'm hoping is high enough for… Wait. Don't I get stat points? I get 5 per level and I was at level ten and didn't use any so… so I should get my INT to 450? I would get the chaotic regen, or at least I should. Might as well. I put 149 into INT and got a ding.

 ***Ping**

 **For having 450 INT, would you like to have a choice?**

I clicked yes, and as I thought, it was there. Chaotic Regeneration. I chose it and found my chakra regenerated instantly. I'm a human battery! So cool! Let me check my status now after everything.

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Lvl 100**

 **Health: Near** ∞

 **Chakra/Mana: near** ∞

 **Control: 100%**

 **STR: 235**

 **DEX: 265**

 **VIT: 475**

 **WIS: 281**

 **INT: 450**

 **CHA: ?**

 **LUC: ?**

 **SP: 301**

Well. That's frankly pretty amazing. Plus I found out I don't need to eat or drink seeing as I've been here for quite a while and didn't need to. Did that mean that Gamer's Body takes care of oxygen too? Space here I come! Wait, maybe I should focus on local problems first. Yeah… Once I'm done here maybe I'll leave or something, adventure is out there! I think I should find a dungeon. Well, time to explore!

Somewhere far off in another dimension…

 _What is this feeling? Power. I have never felt anything like this. This chakra is dense and as much as a universe, yet it seems...untrained...somehow….this chakra... It may even be enough to beat me! Sadly to say, that won't be the case. Looks like I will have to increase my power, one way or another. I need to be serious. I will be finished with my preparations in around 15 years. This is nothing to me. And soon, he will be too. I hope to see you soon… Naruto…._

 **OK! So I've mapped out where I'm going with this. As for where… you'll find out soon enough ;) Anywho, what a chapter! I have my AP test tomorrow but hey gotta update! I know how it is to be left on a cliffhanger but it creates some nice tension riiiiiight? I will also be continuing with the setting being Konoha for a bit longer. Maybe another chapter or so. After that who knows** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ But! Time for a good ol-fashioned dungeon run! Starting at level 100! XD I will be working on that soon. The real story begins…. NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Archdemon Arena

**I'm back! I'm on summer break atm so I will hopefully update a lot more now. My goal is to get this story and The Hero Gamer up to 60k words each. Feel free to PM me for anything, and I hope you enjoy…**

Chapter 4: Archdemon Arena

I exited the ID and decided to find a natural dungeon. I quickly looked at the "gamer's manual" for help and found out that natural dungeons range from easy to hard based on suggested levels. Seeing as I was level 100, I needed a challenge. But where would it be? I would think that it would be by some popular locations. Recently, I ran out of money and was looking for something to eat. This nice old man and his daughter treated me to some ramen. Wait…

"RAMEN!" I shouted.

How could I forget ramen, my tasty gift from God himself? Blasphemy I tell you! I was about to rush over before I stopped and thought about it. I'm four years old and I am supposably weaker than most. I have no knowledge of the world, and "dumb." There's no way people will think I'm the real Naruto. Wait… Acting!

 **Acting**

 **Lvl Max**

 **A pro Actor, no one can see through it.**

There, now I should be fine. I should also fake my true powers, to not be super suspicious. I would rather I didn't stand out or put too much reliance on my acting skill. I look through my skills and decide to utilize some seals. I make a seal to control my speed as well as train it. So it looks like my stats will be increasing soon. I made one for my speed, strength, and chakra output/aura. So I run over at slightly above normal speeds, with some huffing and puffing, and arrived at Ichiraku Ramen! I open the flap…

"YO WHAT UP RAMEN-JIJI MAKE ME A BOWL -TTEBAYO!"

Let it be known that I am slightly excitable about Ramen.

"Ahh Naruto, how are you? I was beginning to wonder if you were alright. I haven't seen you in a while." Old Man Teuchi said. "Naruto?" I looked over and saw Ayame, Teuchi's daughter. "NARUTO!" She ran up to me and practically bowled me over. She started crying and saying how she missed me blah blah blah, and I can't breathe. "Aya-cough-me can you let me gooooo…" If it wasn't for my near infinite health I would definitely be dead by now.

"AHH SORRY NARUTO!" "It's fine Ayame I'm good."

After that little show I ordered, payed, and left. After a nice talk with my favorite chef. On the way out I did happen to see a weird symbol, which I touched. It read…

 **Dungeon Found! Lvl 10 suggested.**

 **Enter**

 **Y or N**

I decided not to on the account that it wouldn't give me much. I really need a break. I walked out and decided to go clear my head. I started walking lost in thought and ended up on the hokage monument, overlooking the entire village. The sky was a beautiful orange and the village was lit beautifully. I sat down and just enjoyed the ambience for a bit. When I sat down, my hand brushed against a rock and a screen lit up in front of me.

 **Dungeon Found! Lvl 100 suggested.**

 **Enter**

 **Y or N**

I can't believe it. I actually found it. Something that will challenge me. Give me a rush. I quickly pushed yes.

-In the Hokage Tower- -Sandiame POV-

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a man that was feared by his enemies and loved by his people. He was the third person to be called the Shinobi no Kami and was taught by the greatest in Konoha. He is very intelligent and a caring man. But he has one problem…

"THIS DAMN PAPERWORK!"

Didn't I have accountants for this? Why must I be tortured relentlessly?

"DAMN YOU MINATO!"

D-Did it just grow? I looked up to the heavens to yell at Minato for damning me to this when suddenly the pile grew. Is it alive? If so, this is definitely an S-Class monster right here.

I sigh and calm down. It's at times like these when I wish Naruto would just show up with his little smile and distract me. Speaking of, I should probably talk to him about how he is adjusting to the new apartment. It's been like a week since I've last seen him, and I've been swamped with this damn paperwork. Maybe Naruto will make me feel better…

"ANBU."

An Anbu with a dog mask appears in front of me, standing crisply and ready for orders.

"Find me Naruto, and bring him here. I need to speak with him."

"Hai." codename Inu said. He promptly vanished into a pile of leaves in his room.

I sigh. I quickly call one of my sla- I mean interns to clean it up and sit and wait for Naruto. After 20 minutes, Inu comes back with this nervous aura around him. I quickly begin to get worried. "Inu, why don't you have him." I demanded quietly. Maybe he's pranking or something. Maybe he's eating and wished to finish up…

"Hokage-sama… he's missing."

"..."

"ANBU I WANT 5 SQUADS AROUND KONOHA LOOKING FOR HIM NOW! ANYONE SLACKING OFF WILL INSTANTLY GET DEMOTED TO GENIN! KAKASHI THAT MEANS YOU! GO!"

Every Anbu immediately left the scene and started roof hopping across the village leaving the worried Hokage alone. "Naruto…"

-Dungeon- -Naruto POV-

I started walking with a light lighting up the dark dungeon with my light release. Ugh, I said light too many times there. Oh well. I was walking down a cave of sorts, but there was nothing there. Nothing. No creatures, no spawns, mobs, nothing. It was very suspicious but I went down anyway. I had good clothes with some nice buffs (increased damage and increased resistance on elements you have), awesome/ SLIGHTLY* OP powers, and a nice mind after those books on strategy in the library. I was good.

As I started walking down the dungeon, I decided to think on some of the knowledge from the library run. I found out more on the kyuubi attack from the hokage and jonin area, and found out my status as a jinchuuriki. I guess that was one of the secret perks I had. After I had learned about it I was pulled down into a sewer…

-Flashback no jutsu-

Where I am now? I was literally just in the library. Might as well just look around i guess…

As i was wandering around, I found myself in front of what looked like a jail cage. As I got closer, an eye opened. It was huge and red, and was emitting some much KI i thought I would die. Suddenly it got up and got near the cage. It was the kyuubi. Standing pretty big and menacing.

 **NINGEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

I gathered my courage and stepped up to the kyuubi and spoke, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, what is yours?" I said in the most respectful tone I could. He looked sort of surprised at that and began laughing.

 **You're not bad ningen, maybe…**

He trailed off and looked at me in the eyes, but I didn't flinch thanks to Gamer's Mind. He seemed to come to a conclusion.

 **Naruto, my name is Kurama.**

After that we began talking and I even changed the decor, creating a mini world Kurama could roam. Kurama looked surprised at that and thanked me. We began talking more, and Kurama even offered chakra to me, which I gratefully accepted.

 **Incomplete Kyuubi Mode**

 **Lvl Max**

 **When activated, chakra refilled, all stats boosted by 100%, and additional chakra meter is added. After 12 hours, will begin degrading health by 1 HP per second**

Kurama said that my dad split up his other half was locked up in the shinigami, and that the seal would need to be taken off and I would need to defeat him to get the complete mode. After digging around, I found the key. It turns out my dad thought I would do it when the time was right. After taking a quick look at my stats and powers, I decided to hold off for now. I also decided to name my modes i could go into. **Mode 1** would be my elemental chakra aura form. Any or all of my elements would be present in this mode depending on the use. **Mode 2** is my sage mode. Pretty self explanatory. In this form I make my wings to go along, since I got pretty attached to them. **Mode 3** is my elemental, sage, and incomplete kyuubi mode. It's basically God mode. I can't wait for complete Kyuubi mode.

-Flashback no jutsu KAI-

I heard noises. Like cheering and someone talking. It grew louder as I got closer. Finally I was behind 2 BIG double doors. Any nervousness put to the side via Gamer's mind and I was ready to roll. I decided to enter loudly, so I took off my seals and kicked the doors open off their hinges. The doors landed in the middle of an arena. I stopped and looked around in the silence. It was HUGE. It was like the colosseum but a mile in every direction and was made out of earth release I'm sure. In the stands were multiple gross monsters all of different sizes, shapes, and colors. Suddenly they erupted in applause and cheering, or as close as you could get with some of these things. I walked to the center of the arena, sure that I was in the right place. Who knew the dungeon would be an arena setting?

"WELCOME TO THE ARCHDEMON ARENA! TODAY WE HAVE A NEW CONTENDER!"

The monster speaking was some weird mix between a person and a turtle, oddly enough. After he stopped speaking…

"ARE YOU READY FOR SOME EXCITEMENT? ARE YOU READY TO SEE GORE, ACTION, AND DEFEAT?"

The crowd was roaring at this point. Hell, even I was getting pumped up.

"THEN LET'S GET STARTED! WHAT IS YOUR NAME CONTENDER?" He asked me.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." I said to the turtle guy.

"Hey kid, I meant your stage name, what are you going to be known as." he said. As soon as he did, a screen popped up with spaces meant for a title. I thought for a few seconds and I finally decided and said,

" I shall be known as **THE WARRIOR ANGEL!** " I turned on **Mode 3,** activated my wings, and raised my fist to the crowd. This is going to be fun. The monsters roared with approval and got situated in their seats.

"THE WARRIOR ANGEL WILL BE FIGHTING TODAY! BUT WHAT WILL HE FIGHT? HE WILL FIGHT AN ENTIRE PANTHEON'S WORST MONSTERS! SPECIFICALLY THE GREEK! ONCE THEY HAVE ENTERED THE ARENA, THEY CAN BE HURT BY MORTAL OBJECTS AND POWERS. THIS IS TO ENSURE A FAIR FIGHT. AFTER THAT, HE WILL FIGHT THEIR OLYMPIAN GODS AND TITANS! THEY WILL OF COURSE BE MORTAL FOR THIS, SO HE WILL HAVE A FIGHTING CHANCE AT THE VERY LEAST. SADLY, ATHENA, HERA, AND APHRODITE ARE HAVING A SPA DAY AND HAVE KILLED OUR MESSENGERS ASKING TO PARTICIPATE….BUT IT IS NO MATTER! YOU WILL STILL HAVE A MAGNIFICENT FIGHT! PLACE YOUR BETS, AND WE WILL BEGIN SHORTLY!"

He passed by me and whispered, "Good luck kid you'll need it." The space where the doors were closed behind me with some earth manipulation and a barrier was set up. I was locked in here. I took a look at my surroundings to get a sense of the soon-to-be cemetery. It was around a mile in every direction with the "roof" being a mile up. Weird, I don't remember going down this much… but I guess I was really lost in thought. I looked over my abilities and perks once more…

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Lvl 100**

 **Health: Near ∞**

 **Chakra/Mana: Near ∞**

 **Control: 100%**

 **STR: 275**

 **DEX: 425**

 **VIT: 660**

 **WIS: 319**

 **INT: 288**

 **CHA: ?**

 **LUC: ?**

 **SP: 45**

 **Space time maxed**

 **Senjutsu maxed**

 **Fuuinjutsu maxed**

 **Barrier jutsu maxed**

 **Fire element maxed**

 **Earth element maxed**

 **Water element maxed**

 **Lightning element maxed**

 **Wind element maxed**

 **Yin element maxed**

 **Yang element maxed**

 **Yin-Yang element maxed**

 **Ice element maxed**

 **Plasma element maxed**

 **Scorch element maxed**

 **Lava element maxed**

 **Boil element maxed**

 **Wood element maxed**

 **Crystal element maxed**

 **Storm element maxed**

 **Swift element maxed**

 **Creation element maxed**

 **Destruction element maxed**

 **Light element maxed**

 **Darkness element maxed**

 **Master of the Undead**

 **You can now control undead from anywhere. One favor from Shinigami.**

 **All Style: Armageddon**

 **Lvl Max**

 **Pure destruction capable of killing God level beings. Creates a crater 5 miles deep and 20 miles all around.**

 **Cost: 500,000 chakra**

 **Hero's Strength**

 **Allows you to triple STR stat score for 1 minute with no drawback. Once per day.**

 **Build Strength**

 **Allows you to half your strength only to double it for twice as long as you halved it.**

 **Credit Strength**

 **If you are debuffed or need more strength but are suffering from something, you can take as much STR as you need but must wait twice as long as you used it. During this time your strength will be ¼ your stat score.**

 **God Strength**

 **You have unlimited STR for 1 second.**

 **Reaction Man**

 **Your reactions are as quick as your fastest speed**

 **Turbo**

 **You can charge up speed as long as you want only to unleash it in one burst**

 **On the double**

 **Doubles your speed (Can be kept on indefinitely)**

 **Godspeed**

 **Your speed knows no equal, you can go twice the speed of light, and any opponent with a DEX stat higher than you by 100 can be out ran using this perk. No cool down or cost.**

 **The Flash**

 **You can be 3 times faster than light, and can even run back in time. Streaks of light and lightning will be shown as you run. Can choose to disappear in pure speed without even a blur.**

 **Chaotic Vitality and Regeneration**

 **You will never run out of stamina. You can literally run forever or spend as much energy without problem. Health will be near infinite. This does not mean near infinite health regen. You can be crushed down to a single molecule and live. Chakra will be near infinite but will need near infinite regen. At VIT 1,000 you will have infinite health and chakra.**

 **Old wives tale**

 **You can decipher meanings behind stories and conversations**

 **Solomon's mind**

 **YOur mind is more organized and calm**

 **Like a Nara**

 **You now have an IQ of over 200, are a battle strategist, and lazy (nulled by Gamer's Mind)**

 **Speed Thought**

 **You can think as fast as your highest speed**

 **Comprehension**

 **You can understand things when reading or hearing them clearer.**

 **Incomplete Kyuubi Mode**

 **Lvl Max**

 **When activated, chakra refilled, all stats boosted by 100%, and additional chakra meter is added. After 12 hours, will begin degrading health by 1 HP per second**

 **Acting**

 **Lvl Max**

 **A pro Actor, no one can see through it.**

 **Stealth**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **Allows you to be stealthy and sneaky. A ninja's best friend… plus you get to scare people! At level 22, you can sneak past seals that detect you. 100% chance of not getting noticed.**

 **Sprinting**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **Allows you to run at high speeds without chakra. This is the base for which any speed attacks you have multiply. 100 Mph.**

 **Lock picking**

 **Lvl. MAX (20)**

 **Allows you to pick ANY type of lock.**

 **Pranking**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **Pranking someone or a group using humorous jokes or items. Gives distracted debuff for 1 minute and embarrassed debuff for same amount of time depending on prank.**

 **Chakra manipulation**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **You can manipulate all chakra**

 **Physical Conditioning**

 **Lvl 50**

 **The state of your body and its appearance. Higher levels indicate more control of your physical capabilities and appearance. At lvl 50 and above, 1 CHA per level.**

 **Grants 5 STR, 5 DEX, 5 VIT per 10 lvls**

 **Weapons Handling**

 **Lvl 20**

 **How you can use weapons effectively**

 **5 DEX per ten levels**

 **Taijutsu: Kyūkyoku no Akuma Kauntā (Ultimate Demon Counter)**

 **Lvl Max**

 **The Ultimate form of taijutsu, it knows no equal. It can counter EVERY single taijutsu style. It requires every stat to perform the best, but will still counter. It is too unpredictable for the sharingan, too quick for the byakugan to react to, too deadly for even the rinnegan. Every style is put into this style. Every taijutsu move is here. Is defensive and offensive. Perfect for any situation, and any attack or defense. You will be able to counter every single attack unconsciously when maxed.**

 **Kyūkyoku no akuma no michi (The way of the Ultimate Demon)**

 **LVL Max**

 **The Ultimate form of Kenjutsu, it knows no equal. It can counter EVERY single Kenjutsu style. It requires every stat to perform the best, but will still counter. It is too unpredictable for the sharingan, too quick for the byakugan to react to, too deadly for even the rinnegan. Every style is put into this style. Every Kenjutsu move is here. Is defensive and offensive. Perfect for any situation, and any attack or defense. You will be able to counter every single attack unconsciously when maxed.**

 **Perks:**

 **Jinchuuriki: You are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Gives you 15 VIT per 10 levels, 5 STR per 10 levels, and 5 DEX per 10 levels**

 **Son of Minato Namikaze And Kushina Uzumaki: grants 10 DEX per 10 levels, 10 VIT per 10 levels, 5 INT per 10 levels, 5 WIS per 10 levels, and 5 STR per 10 levels**

 **Prankster at Heart: grants you 5 WIS per 10 levels, and 5 INT per 10 levels**

 **Gamer's body: Lets you see your health and chakra numerically. All pain nullified. Able to be full power at all times unless affected by a debuff. Instead of injuries your health goes down. Ditto for chakra. Beware of it reaching zero…**

 **Gamer's Mind: makes you invulnerable to mind attacks or intrusion, invulnerable to psychological effects such as nervousness or fear, able to make decisions like a gamer, able to handle any ability among others that would strain the mind.**

 **?: grants you ? Luck**

I sigh loudly. What do I get myself into these days honestly…

 **Don't worry gaki, you've still got me. The most powerful of the Biju! Pretty interesting circumstance you got into there however. Fighting against Gods and Titans already… they grow up so fast!**

I suddenly got an image in my head of a chibi Kurama crying tears while blowing "his" nose. Weird.

 **Gaki, remember to not take this easily. I know you've told me about this Gamer thing, but these are Gods and dangerous monsters. Make sure to observe them and seek their weaknesses. Oh and let me out at the end, I wanna play too! Use the kage bunshin and summoning jutsu. It'll be temporary but still… It's been a while since I've had a good fight.**

I could practically FEEL "his" demonic grin. My spirits felt better, knowing he's got my back. I closed my eyes, breathed out, and opened them ready for my hardest fight that I will probably get for a LONG time. My determination was set, my power leaking out slightly, and my eyes glowing gold with **Mode 3** activated in preparation. All my elements were out already ready to be utilized in a nanosecond. This was going to get messy.

"WE WILL BEGIN IN…."

"5!"

Everyone is counting down. My palms get sweaty.

"4!"

I feel sweat running down my neck.

"3!"

My wings flutter and I begin charging up chakra by the thousands.

"2!"

I close my eyes.

"1!"

Wait…

"0!"

I LEFT THE STOVE ON!

The gates open.

 **AN: WHAT AN END! Guys I have spent so much time brainstorming what to do for the dungeon, and I came up with this. I do love my PJO but I will just be incorporating the mythology into this, not characters from the PJO universe….yet...maybe. Anyways… we made it to 11,000 words! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, the next will feature the arena fight from beginning to end. I've introduced Kurama, and had Naruto and "him" be friends because it will benefit them both as you will see. I've also changed Naruto's Perks slightly in that they give him the stat per 10 levels as he would be ridiculously overpowered in terms of stats. I've also fixed his status by adding the 90 levels gained into stat points from perks because I only added it from his stat points he gained not from his perks. The abilities he gets from milestones will be random. I'm doing it like he gets a random chance from getting one based on a number. Like if he get to 300 STR he has a chance of getting something but it's not guaranteed. The reason he got it in the past was his luck, which is ? because of the perk ?. You'll know what it is later. The only guaranteed milestones are 500 and 1000. I'm already writing the fight scenes for the next chapter, but be patient because I want to perfect it. It may take a week or two. I will also update Deku: The Hero Gamer soon, I promise. Pokepercutopotter signing out. Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: True Strength

**AN: I'M BACK EVERYONE WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! It took me awhile on how I wanted to write this, and in the end it took a couple drafts, but in the end this is how it's gonna go. Here's a few of my responses to your reviews! More info on this story is at the bottom. Also, any questions you have will be answered in the next chapter including other stuff I mention in the bottom. R &R, and enjoy the chapter. **

**Merendinoemiliano: I will be including more characters alongside him in the future. I know right now Naruto seems antisocial and doesn't talk much, but that's because the main characters aren't really here yet. We are still in the "Prologue/tutorial" stage which is pretty ironic considering his OPness.**

 **Allhailthesith: He has it, but I never really mentioned it. I'll include it in the future.**

 **Cole shiryu: I know right? One of my biggest fears whenever I cook and walk away. Ugh.**

 **Ultimate Luck Aizen: Thanks man I will. Stay tuned ;)**

 **Shapeshiter350: Of course I'll continue it! This baby is getting to 60k at least! We've got this boys!**

 **nitewolf423: XD**

 **Spaceman89: It definitely will. Maybe. I'm trying to keep 3-4k words per chapter so…**

 **Mahiro9: Your wish has been granted...**

 **Now...Back to the story!**

 **Chapter 5: True Strength**

'Well, nothing I can do about my stove, hopefully Jiji can save my house…'

The gates opened.

'This is just not my day.'

-The Hokage Tower-

"Where are you Naruto…" The Third Hokage was getting VERY nervous. He was looking all over for Naruto, he sent his ANBU all over the village looking for him without a short blonde haired kid in sight. 'Could someone have taken him? I know that the Kumo diplomat came over to konoha, but are they involved somehow?' He wondered.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard throughout the room. "Do you have news for me Inu?" I asked with a desperate undertone. A raspy, old voice answered, which immediately set me on guard. There's only one other man who has that voice, and if he's here then there must be trouble. "Sadly, I do not Hiruzen, however, I am already assisting in the recovery of our little weapon. I have my...bodyguards… on the case." Danzo Shimura started with a voice colder than snow country.

"DAMNIT DANZO! HE IS NOT A WEAPON!" I yelled with fervor. This debate has went on for too long to be honest.

"hE iS nOt A wEaPoN! Shut up Hiruzen. We all know you're getting soft in your old age. The only reason I am helping you is because Konoha would look weak. Remember, all I do is for Konoha, and Konoha alone..," He said before suddenly vanishing in a wind shunshin.

Shoot. Now I'm on a time limit. If Danzo gets to him first, he may try to turn Naruto into a mindless weapon for who knows what. Well, at the very least, I turned off Naruto's stove. So WHEN I get him back, he will at least have his apartment to go back to. I turn to my paperwork with a sigh, knowing I've done all I can. It doesn't mean I have to like it. Wait… did it just grow?

-Back at Archdemon Arena-

Damn this dungeon.

"AND THE FIRST THING **THE WARRIOR ANGEL** WILL FACE IS… HIMSELF!" The crowd went wild, though I can't say I felt the same. Myself? What did that mean?

"EVERY CONTENDER MUST FACE THEMSELVES BEFORE THEY FACE THE DANGERS OF THE ARENA. WHY WOULD WE LET YOU FIGHT ALL OUR BEST MONSTERS WHEN YOU ARE TOO PATHETIC TO LOOK AT YOURSELF? THIS IS A TIME HONORED TRADITION AT THIS ARENA. YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO PREPARE!"

Well...damn, I stopped time for an hour using my **Time/Space release**. I need to think. Actually, I just realized that this is like the pause feature in a game. I think I'll name this **Pause**.

 **Pause**

 **Lvl Max**

 **Allows you to "Pause" time, much like in a game. Allows up to however much time you need.**

Sweet. Anyways what to do...what to do. I decided to plan out my attack, but figured if it was me it wouldn't matter. Maybe I have an item that could help? I started messing around in my inventory, pulling things out and shaking my head. Honestly, what would I need a tie for? I kept searching. ´Hmm, a rock, some ramen for later, a...Wait! I think I saw something weird! That was until I grabbed it. It was the Gamer´s manual! I quickly took it out and read through it quickly. There it is. The Abyss Auction. Basically, it's a shop for whatever the hell you need. I'm going to need this. Let me check my ryo amount to see what I can get…

 **Ryo: 1,100,232,000 ryo**

WHAT THE HELL? Since when did I get this much? Oh right...killing every zombie in the dungeon was rather overkill. Well at least I can buy some cool stuff. What can I buy? Wait I'm getting ahead of myself here. To link to the Abyss Auction I need to speak it out loud.

"Abyss Auction." I say clearly. Suddenly I was teleported. I felt queasy, but at the same time not, probably because I don't have a body, rather it was my consciousness. I don't get it either. I felt like I was tripping out. There were many colors and I felt like I would throw up, so I tightened Gamer's Mind which got rid of my nauseation, thank Kami. Then, with a soft pop I landed on my feet looking around. It was beautiful. It was all done in white and crystal. There were pillars and people walking down the halls. I walked through the entrance while using observe on a few people to get an idea of who they were.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **The Gamer**

 **Lvl ?**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **The Gamer**

 **Lvl ?**

 **Jack Geraldton**

 **The Gamer**

 **Lvl ?**

Wait… so there are other Gamers? What am I talking about of course there are. The Game said I was the only one in this universe to be given it. That must mean that this place is a hub of sorts to link up. Which is why there is ANOTHER ME. Though he looked weird, with white hair and a lecherous grin. I didn't care enough to ask or talk to him or the rest, plus I was kind of on a time limit sooooo…. I just went onwards to do what I came for. As I walked there were stands built into the walls where there were very few people. I read the sign above it.

 **First-time Gamers… Please grab an Abyss Auction booklet. These will be used to buy or sell objects. More will be explained inside the booklet.**

I tilted my head a little but got it anyways. I looked to see a blue haired girl with lavender eyes that looked somewhat familiar picking one up too. She must be a New Gamer as well. I smiled at her, getting a blush in return and walked back to the entrance. Apparently this place really was a hub for Gamers. I didn't want to talk right now to the others, because I have a fight and I need to prepare. I walked out, looking back one more time promising myself to come back later. I left and saw a myriad of colors practically blinding me. Could transferring consciousnesses through universes be a little more convenient? I swear…

I head back into my body, the world still paused around me. I looked at the still closed Abyss Auction book and opened it. It was immediately sucked into me with a bright flash of light. Suddenly it said,

 **What would you like to buy or sell?**

Inside were more things than I ever knew could ever be bought. There were several tabs like transportation, weapons, armor, people(like hired clones), perks, powers, universes, and general tab. Under that tab seemed to be a congregation of the rest packed into one. I saw weird things called cars, specifically a Lamborghini Gallardo. There were also weird swords made of light and golden armor that was as expensive as it looked. There was also a search bar on the top to look for anything specific. I was in heaven. Immediately I noticed a Naruto universe in the universes tab and felt full of myself for having a universe named after me for around two seconds. Then I touched it. I looked through the stuff and decided to splurge. I looked through the list and decide to put them in the shopping cart. I decided to look at them before I bought them.

 **Are you sure you would like to purchase…**

 **-Sharingan (500,000 Ryo)**

 **Dojutsu that has 3 levels and gives 50% more exp to learning (when copying) tai, gen, and ninjutsu as well as other actions. 50% more effectiveness for genjutsu, unlocks ocular genjutsu skill.**

 **1,000 lbs Chakra metal (1,000,000 Ryo)**

 **Enchanted Ray Ban/Gucci Exclusive Sunglasses (5,000 Ryo)**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Magic skill (1,000,000 Ryo)**

 **Gives user access to using magic in all its forms, unlocks magic tree**

 **Enchantment skill (1,000 Ryo)**

 **Can place enchantments on items and possibly people**

 **Transfiguration skill (1,000 Ryo)**

 **Changes the composition of things**

 **Charms skill (1,000 Ryo)**

 **Can do spells**

 **Potions skill (1,000 Ryo)**

 **Can make potions**

 **200 books on spells (750,000 Ryo)**

 **Last Stand Perk (1,500,000 Ryo)**

 **If health or chakra is 0, 50% of either is returned (once per day)**

 **Fast Learner Perk (35,000 Ryo)**

 **All learning is boosted by 50% more exp**

 **Body perfectionist Perk (50,000 Ryo)**

 **Any physical training stats get 50% more exp boost**

 **1,000 Tons of Ink (10,000,000 Ryo)**

 **1,000,000 Scrolls (10,000,000 Ryo)**

 **Enchanted Brush (20,000 Ryo)**

 **Can place fuuinjutsu in the air as well as any surface**

 **50% more efficiency**

 **Advanced Chemistry set (1,000,000 Ryo)**

 **Enchanted weapons holder (10,000 Ryo)**

 **Linked to inventory, has kunai, shuriken, and any small items you may need and have purchased**

 **Total: 25,874,000**

So I didn't really need the sharingan except for learning anything faster, really I only got it for the exp boost to learning the stuff. I got the chakra metal for any future projects I may have and was low on chakra in a weird situation where I couldn't spawn any. The glasses...well…

They looked cool! Don't judge!

All that magic stuff was under the universes tab and interested me. I'm probably going to learn all that stuff in my own time as a side project. The perks definitely caught my eye and seemed useful, and I had money to spare so why not?

Any ways I clicked the purchase button and saw all the items get loaded into my inventory with pop ups saying I got the perks and skills.

I made sure everything was in place before my big battle. My Haori was glorious as always, my pants, shirt, etc. in place, weapon holder, wings unfolded behind me… and yet something was missing. I looked in my inventory, laughed, and put on my sunglasses. I also decided to have my eyes turn on the sharingan, which was when something weird happened. The eyes turned on, one with one tomoe and one with two, and I turned on sage mode.

 **Ping!**

 **Sharingan Lvl 3**

 **You now have all tomoe in each eye, full effectiveness unlocked**

Huh. Well either way all three tomoe began spinning, and I decided to leak chakra into it to give off a sense of power from them, while imagining black fire behind it. I felt like such a badass. I closed the Auction book and got ready for the battle.

I turned off **Pause** and looked at the roaring crowd. I turned to the monster turtle guy and nodded. He smiled widely and announced, "LET'S BEGIN!" The gates across from me opened, and in came myself. I quickly used one of my earliest and underappreciated skills, **Observe**.

 **Mimic lvl - (100)**

 **Health: 15,000**

 **Chakra: 10,000**

 **A monster that mimics the opponent. Can match the stats one skill. Mimic has chosen your skill, Sage Mode (Max)**

Hmmm...this could be a problem. My stats boosted using sage mode, so I'm guessing I will have to use **Mode 2** or **3** from the beginning. Luckily this mimic is an idiot, and I doubt many monsters here expected me to have a lot of skills, so I guess I should be fine.

 **STR: 275**

 **DEX: 425**

 **VIT: 660**

 **WIS: 319**

 **INT: 288**

That's what I have to work with. BUT with sage mode giving off a 100% increase in stats it would be…

 **STR: 550**

 **DEX: 850**

 **VIT: 1320**

 **WIS: 638**

 **INT: 576**

'Let's just finish this off with **Mode 3,** we have to fight bigger things later… Kurama..'

' **Indeed Kit, I can't wait to see us beat those puny humans calling themselves "Gods"'**

'Wait what do you mean Kurama? They're not Gods?'

' **Pfffff of course not. They are just some puny ningen who found immortality and "maxed out", as you say, a certain element affinity. They've been parading around their mastery and it somehow got carried away as them being divine, which is furthest from the case.'**

'That... actually makes a lot of sense. Especially how this is only a Lvl 100 dungeon, not a million.'

' **Better face forward kit, the turtle creature just started the match'**

'SHIT!'

I tuned back in to see a perfect replica of myself closing in on me in less than the blink of an eye.

" **MODE 3!"** I activated. I jumped back and used gravity release to force gravity to be higher wherever he is. Then in used earth release to loosen the ground making it harder to move across the ground. Then I activated a swift release jutsu I made.

"Swift release: Speed reducer x10 no justu!" I yelled and slapped the mimic. Instantly I used observe on his stats and nodded in satisfaction. Then I noticed his health.

 **Health: 0**

I sweatdropped and deadpanned so hard. Me slapping the swift justu on him was enough to kill him. Well I guess if you count both Sage mode and Imperfect Kyuubi mode, 'Imperfect Sage tailed beast mode' I wondered, it is a BIT overkill. Anyways I turned to the dude screaming about the match and checked my inventory to see my loot. More money...greaaaat. And what's this?

 **Mimic skill scroll**

 **Allows user to choose one skill to learn from enemy once defeated or killed**

I never clicked yes on something so hard since learning from the jonin scrolls in the library. These fights to come were going to be good.

"AND NOW THE **WARRIOR ANGEL** WILL BEGIN FOR REAL! HE WILL FACE AN ASSORTMENT OF MONSTERS ALL AT ONCE! OPEN THE GATES!"

I stood in the middle of the arena and heard the gates creaking. As they did I heard the screaming and roaring of various monsters. As soon as they were open the monsters began flooding in. I was still in **Mode 3** and used **Observe** on the monsters being unleashed.

 **Empusai Lvl 63 (x34)**

 **Minotaur Lvl 100**

 **Ladon Lvl 100**

 **Drakon Lvl 89**

 **Cyclop Lvl 78 (x15)**

 **Hellhound Lvl 66 (x60)**

 **Cerberus Lvl 100**

 **Chimera Lvl 100**

 **Nemean Lion Lvl 100**

So all in all… not too bad to be honest. I may be a Level 100, but my skills and perks make me above that. Plus, these are monsters. Generally, monsters aren't known for their INT. I should probably take care of the small fry first.

I decide to use a divide and conquer strategy. I do have some pretty good INT I'll have you know. I use crystal and wood release to divide the monsters from each other. I decided to get rid of the cyclopes first. Wait… no… I could use shadow clones. Duh.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU BITCH!" 50 clones popped into existence and jumped away to their section. I ran to the big guys.

-Clone POV-

As Boss spawned us in, we used ice release.

"Ice release: Ice spikes!" The floor under the cyclopes turned into spikes and killed all of them, making them turn into sprinkles in no time. With our job done, we dispelled to let the boss know. Not before dropping the wall, as Boss won't need it anymore.

-Naruto POV-

All my clones popped letting me know they killed the cyclops, empusai, hellhounds, and cerberus. Surprisingly, it didn't take much. A little ice here, a little lightning there…

I collapsed all the walls and prepared to face the rest together. I decided to go out big. I spread out my wings and pushed into the air. I spawned a clone next to me and we got started. I began using the steps for rasengan in my hands. Once I had two rasengans in each hands, I used more chakra and upgraded them to oodama rasengans. Then I added scorch release on the one on the left and wind on the one on my left. The scorch release rasengan was looking like a swirling ball of fire while the wind rasengan was looking like a fuma shuriken. I looked over at my clone and saw he was trying to add lightning and water to his. The lightning rasengan had pure lightning spinning and screeching in a ball with EMPs going off around it. The water rasengan had taken a bit more time and chakra. Basically, I took a huge amount of water from the air and began compressing it into a small whirlpool rasengan. My two rasengans will enhance each other while my clone's will enhance each other's. Perfect. We turned to each other, nodded, and threw them.

"Scorch style: Katongan!"

"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!"

"Water style: Uzugan!"

"Lightning style: Raigan!"

Was there even a doubt? Max Skill in the jutsu for max damage and low cost, coupled with a max in the release for each element lowering the cost and lightning the damage further. Then taking into the enhancing each element did on each other and you have yourselves something beautiful. I was in a daze watching the destruction that I didn't even realize what had happened. Hours past and my body moved on its own and before I knew it I was on the ground watching the "Gods and Goddesses" disappear into sparkles. Seriously. They only specialized in one element. Even then, I have every element as well as clones that could fight alongside me or switch with me out of trouble. They may have "immortality," but the barrier around the field prevented it. I should probably learnt that to be honest. I do have Barrier jutsu maxed after all…

I was transported out of the dungeon.

I had finished.

So why do I feel… bored? Am I bored? Probably. Annoyed? Sure. Disappointed? Definitely.

Did I really come too far too fast? Did I somehow make everything boring by becoming great? Should I have just not went into the library that fateful night? Was that tonight actually? Has it really been that long? Is strength a curse? Why am I trying to get stronger anyway? I surpassed the villagers a while ago. They will never hurt me again. They can't poison me because I could check using **observe** , and it wouldn't do much anyways considering I have near infinite health and regeneration. That's not even including Kurama's help. Why am I trying so hard? What is the true meaning of strength?

-Top of Hokage Monument-

I exited the dungeon and walked down the Hokage monument. I'm seriously thinking on things. I'm not losing it, most likely because of **Gamer's Mind** but at the same time… What am I really going to do? I'm past Genin. I'm past Chunin. I'm past Elite Jounin. I'm even past Sannin and Hokage level. I wouldn't consider myself a "God" like those greek people. I'm not that arrogant. But my point stands. Where do I stand. I'm technically 4, despite having lifetimes of knowledge and practice in my head. Not everyone can completely master an element after all. I was lucky the gamer system can decrypt notes from the best in the field to give me complete understanding and ability.

As I was walking towards my apartment to go to sleep, I felt something come across me, and it felt weird. When I got sage mode, My chakra sense skill was maxed obviously. I could FEEL someone struggling and a hateful aura. It didn't take me long to zoom over using my extreme speed. What I found wasn't enjoyable either. A man was dragging along a bag which looked like it suspiciously had a body inside. I immediately used observe, and the results made me have to use **Gamer's Mind** HARSHLY.

 **Saiyuki Takirai Lvl 65**

 **Kumo Ambassador**

 **His mission is to come to Konoha to fake a peace treaty and alliance. HIs real assignment is to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress to take to Kumo and have her produce many Byakugan as soon as possible.**

I stopped right in front of him, peering into him like I was peering into his soul. In fact…that reminds me of something I saw but was deciding against buying...

-Kumo Ambassador POV-

So here I am, doing my job. I successfully infiltrated Konoha and took the heiress. Speaking of, do you know how hard that was?! In a compound of byakugan users, granted they were drunk from partying, I had to escape silently. They didn't give me this flak jacket for nothing, however. I finally made it past the compound walls and was nearing the outside walls when suddenly a 15 year old looking blonde boy pops in front of my face out of nowhere! He looked powerful, and I stop in silence and tried to asses the situation. Suddenly he gives me this menacing, demonic look. There was no KI, no bloodlust. But what I felt….What I felt was like someone was face to face with a God you just called irrelevant and stupid. Like he was peering to my soul and judging whether or not I would live. As if I had no choice and could do nothing but watch in abstract horror and resignation.

Suddenly he moved. I tensed. He took out this book out of nowhere, I'm guessing a seal, and was looking through it. For some reason, despite me desperately wanting to go, my feet were stuck to the ground. There was no jutsu involved, just sheer PRESENCE alone. Finally he had this look of completion? Grim determination? He looked me over and finally spoke.

-Naruto POV-

I decided to buy the rinnegan. Right now I am deciding on whether or not I should rip his soul out for trying to do what he was trying to. I decided to find out.

"What was going to happen if you had managed to succeed?" I stated in a calm, stoic, slightly detached tone.

He shivered. "I would've probably been highly regarded as a national hero and be allowed to have the first go…" I stared.

Despite the fact that I wanted to rip his soul out, I knew he was still considered an ambassador. So I did the next best thing. I did a few hand seals, despite me not needing to anymore, and yelled out, "Fire style: Fireball no jutsu!" right into the air. That should alert people. Finally I turned to him, and used swift release to appear right in front of him. Used my OP as hell taijutsu to pinch a nerve that shut down his chakra and body until I release him.

Then it hit me. I lost my way. I wanted to be independent. I've always been alone, desperate for attention. I figured with power they would be forced to accept me. I kept trying and trying to get power, and for what? Selfishness and a poor imitation of respect? No. When I fought this man here today, I felt something. Something Ive never felt in a fight. Not against monsters, not against ¨myself¨, not against the ¨gods!¨ Why is that?

Then an errant thought came into my mind which triggered something deep in me, like a lost file or something. ¨True strength is protecting your precious people. When you do this, you are being strong. Not only in physical strength, but in heart. This is the true path of a ninja. This is my ninja way, I promise that! And I never break my promises!¨

I was broken out of my thoughts by a thud. As the ambassador fell over I considered kicking him in the face and nuts a lil bit, but instead I was confronted by a few dozen ANBU and a very, VERY, angry and now confused Jiji.

It was silent for a few minutes. We just straight out looked at each other.

"N-Naruto? What the hell happened to you? Why do you look older? Speaking of, you are in very big trouble. ANBU, look over the area in case something was amiss. Naruto, we have much to discuss. Dismissed." Jiji said in a very calm voice with a hidden SOMETHING in it. This wasn't the old, kind grandfatherly persona for sure. This was the voice of the **Shinobi no Kami**.

"Fuck."

 **AN: Well, I managed to continue this. I can see how much harder it is to write a Gamer fic when the character is already OP from the beginning, but I have a way for it to still be interesting. It's not going to be stupidly boring or anything from here on out. I've got a plan! And it shall be GLORIOUS BWAHAHAH! *coughs into hands* anyways, I will be continuing on from this point and will include a timeskip or two and maybe even a few Flashback no jutsus. After all, It can't be a naruto fanfic without one. This a chart for the level requirements on rankings.**

 **Academy Student: 1-10**

 **Genin: 11-30**

 **Chunin: 31-60**

 **Jonin: 61-80**

 **Sannin/Kage: 80-**

 **Kami: ?**

 **Anyways, I would like your requests on any new perks or "Universes" and items and stuff you wanna see in the story. I'll also include Omakes, so if you have them PM me. While I have an idea of where this story will be going, you guys can help with any ideas you have too. It's all about fun here! That will be all for this chapter. Pokepercutopotter (damn I should've shortened my name) signing out. Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Intro to Anbu

**AN: WE'RE BACK BABY! PPP IS BACK IN BUSINESS! Hope you like the chapter, and as for the stuff from different universes, that will come out in later chapters. Keep your eyes peeled...**

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Chapter 7: The Intro to Anbu**

Sooooooo, i'm done.

After the little confrontation between Jiji and I, he grabbed my shoulder ('a little harder than normal' I thought with a wince) and was about to shunshin us to his office, when suddenly we heard a groan. Naturally I was alert, something I saw Jiji narrow his eyes at, and followed the sound to the bag left on the ground.

Wiggle.

Suddenly I was at the side of the bag and used wind chakra to cut it open, not even thinking about it. After I moved the two cut up sides of the bag, a lavender eyed, blue haired girl lept at me.

"Wahhhhhhh." We said falling back. Did I mention how the ground was very pointy today?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The mysterious girl said. Well not so mysterious considering she had the famous Hyuuga eyes, but whatever. Speaking of, she looks familiar. Almost like i've seen her somewhere.

"It's no problem, Ms…" I left open.

"EEP! I forgot my manners! My name is Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga." She stated in the cutest "noble" tone she could. Honestly she was pretty cute. I could've just observed her to get her info but… nahhh. Make it interesting.

"Well 'princess' my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be big one day! Believe it!" I yell out, old me from the orphanage returning.

*cough*

Oh. Right. I'm in trouble.

"Well Hinata your dad should be coming to this location in a minute, what with my signal and Anbu here already, so i'm afraid I will have to part with you." Already her eyes were watering.

"NO! Don't leave me please! I just met you, and you saved me!" My chest suddenly wrenched. Weird… the game didn't list what status I must've gotten.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again. I'm sure of it. Until then, friends?" I offer her. She didn't even waste a second.

"DEAL!" She said, in a rather un-Hyuuga way. Guess being kidnapped makes you a little emotional. Who knew?

"Here, that way you can remember me… C'mon Jiji let's get going." I say walking away after giving her something to remember me by.

"Oh and Hinata, I'm your age." I say smiling. The last thing I saw before being shunshinned by JIji was her mouth dropping in disbelief.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Jiji… ugh you know what? Saying Shunshin all the time take too much time! I'm just going to say SS now. Wow. That's how you know you have problems. When you shorten words in your head for the non-existing audience. Jeez, I need to get out more.

Anyways, like I was saying. Jiji SS'ed us to his office. I took it in for about a tenth of a second before I was strapped down in a chair with my hands tied separately and my chakra "siphoned and sealed." What a laugh. At this point I have more than Kurama.

I took this all in as it happened. Seriously. My eyes can perceive things moving fast perfectly, even without the Sharingan on.

Jiji started speaking, "Naruto. If this is you. I've already tried dispelling genjutsu. Are you some sort of clone? An experiment of Orochimaru?" He said, staring into my eyes.

"Jiji, I get that you're suspicious, and you're entitled to that. However, if you allow me to be let out of these restraints I can tell you. Everything. From the beginning. I've already figured out that this is something I would have to do a while ago. Please?" I say, honesty and power shining in my eyes.

He looked at me for a few seconds more, sighed, and said, "Yes."

I flexed my chakra just enough to break the seals, ripped the ninja rope with my strength alone, and hopped up. He looked surprised and a little on guard, but remained calm.

Then I told him. Not of the Gamer, but of a VERY rundown version of how I got my powers, with a LOT of half-truths.

"When I was at the orphanage, they didn't really teach me anything. I was really mad at not being able to read. The other kids laughed at me and called me dumb, so I decided to sneak out and go to the library at night when the matron would tuck the other kids in. I did this since I was 3. I found out that I was really good at picking up information. I made it a game of sneaking around a ninja village, and deceiving everyone. Mainly because I read in a few books and scrolls that it's a ninja's best friend. After that, I managed to read every book, scroll, and note in there. I've also unlocked my chakra, after reading about it and doing it in my off time. I also met the Kyuubi, who was actually nice, and offered to help me by lending me power when needed. It isn't really necessary though. One day I was walking along the Hokage Monument and closed my eyes. I was really still and enjoying the wind and nature of the place. Something clicked and I've been able to use this weird power ever since. After looking it up, I found out I can use nature chakra. Sooo yeah that's it Jiji."

"..."

"Oh yeah and I've advanced to be around high Anbu level."

"...!" His face man. Epic.

"So Jiji," I say with a serious face. His face was still shocked, but I took that as a go. "I will waste my time in the academy. I know more than anyone in the village, bar you. I know this is a lot to take in, but I would like to apply for Anbu."

After taking this information in, he shook his head and asked, " Even so, why do you look older than you used to?" He asked, his eyes shining with curiosity that gained him the title, **The Professor**.

"It's a modified Henge. It actually changes my appearance instead of putting a small layer of genjutsu covering me. It needs very dense chakra to pull off, as well as a lot more. Technically, anyone can do it, but they would need a LOT of knowledge in anatomy, Genjutsu, and Chakra."

I then put my hands in the Ram sign and yell, "KAI!" A cloud of smoke covers me. Now obviously it wasn't a henge, and I didn't need hand signs. All I did was put a henge on myself when covered by a signless smoke jutsu. Easy peasy.

After Jiji took in my PERFECT Henge, he yelled, "KAI!" Nothing happened of course. My Henge is literally perfect. Nothing can disrupt it unless I drop it.

Time to compromise.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I walked into my apartment, suddenly feeling tired despite not needing it. After much debate, he said he would agree only AFTER a demonstration. He would assign an Anbu member, I would battle him, and he would assign me in the rank accordingly. I decided to dress appropriately for the occasion. My personally made clothes were worn, bar the sunglasses. Sadly. It was too dark in the headquarters. To make up for it I created a half mask to cover the bottom half of my face. I let my blonde hair cover my face in bangs of sorts. One of my eyes was partially covered, giving a very mysterious vibe. The rest was pretty much the same. My blue eyes were changed to Gold, as I was filtering small amounts of natural chakra at all times. It wasn't enough to go to **Mode** s, but it was enough to get a 25% boost. Good enough until more was needed. No point in overkill afterall.

I was walking to Anbu headquarters. I never actually came here, except for 2 times. They were both when I was trying to rank up my Sneaking Skill in my pranking month.

I walked up to the boring, nondescript building and went up to it as my older looking "henged" self. I knocked 3 times. The door opened. They already sensed me walking near, and up to the door. This was merely good manners.

After this, I was escorted by 2 Anbu in a crow and dog mask. After feeling their power levels, I decided to Observe them.

 **Itachi Uchiha (crow)**

 **Lvl. 90**

 **A member of the powerful Uchiha clan. He is a known prodigy, and unlocked his sharingan at a young age. He graduated early from the academy, became a chunnin, and then Anbu, all before the age of 10! He is currently a member of the Alpha Squad in Anbu.**

 **Kakashi Hatake**

 **Lvl 100**

 **A member of the Hatake Clan. He is a known prodigy and was gifted a sharingan eye by his best friend at his "passing." He was thrown in the war at a young age and was a student of the Fourth Hokage.**

Well. These guys are badasses. Wel walked through a door, and then another, and then another. Suddenly we were walking down a corridor that seemed to angle downwards. As we were walking to what seemed like nowhere, we stopped in front of another door. It was smaller than most usual doors, but I didn't need to crouch or anything.

We walked through, and boy oh boy did the sight blow my mind.

It was a room that would fit the grandest of armies. It seemed to expand a little than half of konoha, and was as deep as 400 feet. I didn't even realize we walked this much! There were Anbu running along the walls shooting fireballs at each other, some were meditating under a waterfall. Or conducting electricity in a pool. Some were making sculptures come out of the earth. And then sinking them all in one go. Others were popping in and out of the ground. One Anbu in particular seemed to travel between the shadows of trees. Trees that looked suspiciously new.

All in all, it looked like paradise, and with some seals on the ceiling that make the top look like the sky above, it looked magnificent. Hmm, that sealwork seems to be done pretty excellently, Jiraiya? Probably.

As we walked to an area, 20 Anbu members crowded us in a circle. Then they put down pre-prepared seals and slapped them down and charged them with chakra. Suddenly, a purple barrier rose around us. 'Probably to keep any attacks from hurting others.' I reasoned.

Crow and Dog turned to me. Crow spoke, " The Hokage is watching through his crystal ball, you have 10 minutes to prove your worth." He stated in a monotone voice.

Alright not bad, only 10 mi…WHOA!

I **Paused** and chilled out. He was faster than I realized. He actually managed to get a foot before I reacted. Now, I may have been off guard, but that is terrible.

'Hmm, how to do this...?'

One of my Perks, **Solomon** something activated. I instantly began planning hundreds of strategies. Then I came to one conclusion. 'I need to show Jiji that not only can I take care of myself, but that I am also worthy of being called Anbu level. I will strive to become SSS ranked.

I went behind Crow and Dog and un **paused**. I sent a sealess, wordless **Ice release: Spikey Pokey**. Suffice to say my naming skills had some work. Anyways 20 spikes of ice the size of my arm were created and sent to them. Now, these were the best in Konoha, so they didn't let their surprise overcome them and jumped away. I immediately stomped my feet and had chunks of earth pop from the ground. Then I spit black fires surround the rock and used gravity release to have the gravity of the rocks face them with the gravity of Jupiter.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled, focus completely enveloping me. This… this is what I lived for.

Kawarimi should be considered a God. The move can literally be exploited so many ways. In this case, them not being hit by a meteor. As soon as they used kawarimi I used my **chakra sense** to spot them. They were splitting up, with one at my 3 and the other at my 9. They looked at each other and nodded. They both turned on/ revealed their respective sharingans. Then they both SS'ed to me and used their most chakra intensive moves so far. For Dog, he used a lightning bolt on his arm that was completely silent. I sidestepped him, but he followed. Then I went into my ID and went behind where Crow was. As I came out he turned around, went through 20 seals in a second and blew out the biggest firestorm ever. It was around 75 feet high, 100 feet in width, and was so hot that the ground was becoming black before it even hit it. I spread Ice chakra around me in a shield and used my complete control over **Fire Release** that I diverted it away from me, just in case. After it passed, only the ground around me was left not scorched. Before we could continue, a timer rang and the barrier came down. Whether it was because of all the elemental attacks hitting it or time running out was a mystery.

They both came up to me, limping and panting ever so slightly. I looked at my HUD.

 **Health: Near ∞**

 **Chakra/Mana: Near ∞**

I snickered. **Chaotic Vitality and Regeneration** took care of stamina. So broken. Whatever that means.

They went up to me, looked at each other, nodded and took off their masks.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, codenamed Crow."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, codenamed Dog."

They looked at me, silently telling me what to do. I picked up on it. I pulled down my mask and stopped siphoning nature chakra, allowing my eyes to return to their original color.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I shall be codenamed… Fox."

They both stared at me for 5 minutes. Seems as if Jiji didn't tell them who they'd be evaluating.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After explaining the deal and situation, we went back to the main headquarters, which was in another room. Apparently the room where I was tested was the practice and spar area. It was meant to take a beating and be a possible evac site if ABSOLUTELY necessary.

After we went to an office where Jiji and a man in a wolf mask was, I was officially introduced into Anbu. He talked about the responsibilities I would hold, the rules, and the benefits. I was floored. After a while, he started talking about missions. After discussing why I wanted to be in Anbu, I said one of the biggest reasons was field experience. I told him that I have the power and potential on his level, but would fall in implementation 30% of the time.

Thus, my missions.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Time passed. I thought of the promise I made, and the friend I leave behind in Konoha everytime I go for a mission. One time, when I was about to go on a mission, I saw her near some trees. I was curious because there were other signatures. So I crouched in a tree above her, and saw that a few boys were bullying her. I felt something in my chest, and moved. I used Swift release, and before she finished blinking, the boys were on the ground groaning in pain, and a rose made of ice, kept in shape and temperature forever by a use of a seal of mine that drains chakra from the air, fell in front of her. She opened it up and teared up. I wrote, "To my princess."

She quickly turned on her Byakugan, but it was useless at this point because I had managed to level up all my sneaking skills to MAX. Anbu do pretty sneaky stuff you know. At my level, I can sneak and hide my presence from anything, including doujutsu.

She grabbed the rose and hugged it closely to her chest. Right next to the gift I left her before I last saw her. A gold and diamond necklace, beautifully created by myself. In the middle was a heart shaped pendant which opened to reveal my comforting aura.

I smiled at the scene and tree jumped to the West Gate.

I had a mission to do.

We were now 6.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I was running along. I had a solo mission to Kirigakure. There were many rumors involving a civil war that would break out any second because of the Mizukage, who is a jinchuriki of the 3 tailed turtle.

I just left the country and was close to Konoha. When I was sure I wasn't being watched, I teleported to HQ. Even though I can run around the world in less than a second, I'd rather save chakra when I need it… PFFFFT!

I chuckled and went in to turn in my mission report to the Hokage. He was just arriving from his office in the Hokage tower, which was directly above the HQ of the Anbu.

"Hokage-Sama! I have successfully gathered intel about the state of Kirigakure."

"Good job Fox on your 200th S ranked mission." Yeah being in Anbu and the luxury of going anywhere in a blink of an eye allows you to do a lot of missions. I believe my mission record for the past 2 years is something like 543 A-Rank missions and 200 S-Rank missions. The A-rank missions were more or less easy enough, with me being able to stack several at one time, as they might be in the area near each other.

"This information is worrying. Fox, when you feel up to it, I have a very important mission for you." He stated gravely. I stood at full attention.

"Yes sir!" I saluted.

"I want you to quit Anbu."

"..." Huh?

 **NEW STATS**

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Lvl 150**

 **Health: Near ∞**

 **Chakra/Mana: Near ∞**

 **Control: 100%**

 **STR: 350**

 **DEX: 565**

 **VIT: 810**

 **WIS: 369**

 **INT: 388**

 **CHA: ?**

 **LUC: ?**

 **SP: 100**

 _ **Elements Maxed**_

 **Space time maxed**

 **Senjutsu maxed**

 **Fuuinjutsu maxed**

 **Barrier jutsu maxed**

 **Fire element maxed**

 **Earth element maxed**

 **Water element maxed**

 **Lightning element maxed**

 **Wind element maxed**

 **Yin element maxed**

 **Yang element maxed**

 **Yin-Yang element maxed**

 **Ice element maxed**

 **Plasma element maxed**

 **Scorch element maxed**

 **Lava element maxed**

 **Boil element maxed**

 **Wood element maxed**

 **Crystal element maxed**

 **Storm element maxed**

 **Swift element maxed**

 **Creation element maxed**

 **Destruction element maxed**

 **Light element maxed**

 **Darkness element maxed**

 _ **Skills**_

 **All Style: Armageddon**

 **Lvl Max**

 **Pure destruction capable of killing God level beings. Creates a crater 5 miles deep and 20 miles all around.**

 **Cost: 500,000 chakra**

 **Hero's Strength**

 **Allows you to triple STR stat score for 1 minute with no drawback. Once per day.**

 **Build Strength**

 **Allows you to half your strength only to double it for twice as long as you halved it.**

 **Credit Strength**

 **If you are debuffed or need more strength but are suffering from something, you can take as much STR as you need but must wait twice as long as you used it. During this time your strength will be ¼ your stat score.**

 **God Strength**

 **You have unlimited STR for 1 second.**

 **Turbo**

 **You can charge up speed as long as you want only to unleash it in one burst**

 **On the double**

 **Doubles your speed (Can be kept on indefinitely)**

 **Godspeed**

 **Your speed knows no equal, you can go twice the speed of light, and any opponent with a DEX stat higher than you by 100 can be out ran using this perk. No cool down or cost.**

 **The Flash**

 **You can be 3 times faster than light, and can even run back in time. Streaks of light and lightning will be shown as you run. Can choose to disappear in pure speed without even a blur.**

 **Chaotic Vitality and Regeneration**

 **You will never run out of stamina. You can literally run forever or spend as much energy without problem. Health will be near infinite. This does not mean near infinite health regen. You can be crushed down to a single molecule and live. Chakra will be near infinite but will need near infinite regen. At VIT 1,000 you will have infinite health and chakra.**

 **Incomplete Kyuubi Mode**

 **Lvl Max**

 **When activated, chakra refilled, all stats boosted by 100%, and additional chakra meter is added. After 12 hours, will begin degrading health by 1 HP per second**

 **Acting**

 **Lvl Max**

 **A pro Actor, no one can see through it.**

 **Stealth**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **Allows you to be stealthy and sneaky. A ninja's best friend… plus you get to scare people! At level 22, you can sneak past seals that detect you. 100% chance of not getting noticed.**

 **Sprinting**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **Allows you to run at high speeds without chakra. This is the base for which any speed attacks you have multiply. 100 Mph.**

 **Lock picking**

 **Lvl. MAX (20)**

 **Allows you to pick ANY type of lock.**

 **Pranking**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **Pranking someone or a group using humorous jokes or items. Gives distracted debuff for 1 minute and embarrassed debuff for same amount of time depending on prank.**

 **Chakra manipulation**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **You can manipulate chakra**

 **Physical Conditioning**

 **Lvl 100**

 **The state of your body and its appearance. Higher levels indicate more control of your physical capabilities and appearance. At lvl 50 and above, 1 CHA per level.**

 **Grants 5 STR, 5 DEX, 5 VIT per 10 lvls**

 **Weapons Handling**

 **Lvl Max**

 **How you can use weapons effectively**

 **5 DEX per ten levels**

 **Taijutsu: Kyūkyoku no Akuma Kauntā (Ultimate Demon Counter)**

 **Lvl Max**

 **The Ultimate form of taijutsu, it knows no equal. It can counter EVERY single taijutsu style. It requires every stat to perform the best, but will still counter. It is too unpredictable for the sharingan, too quick for the byakugan to react to, too deadly for even the rinnegan. Every style is put into this style. Every taijutsu move is here. Is defensive and offensive. Perfect for any situation, and any attack or defense. You will be able to counter every single attack unconsciously when maxed.**

 **Kyūkyoku no akuma no michi (The way of the Ultimate Demon)**

 **LVL Max**

 **The Ultimate form of Kenjutsu, it knows no equal. It can counter EVERY single Kenjutsu style. It requires every stat to perform the best, but will still counter. It is too unpredictable for the sharingan, too quick for the byakugan to react to, too deadly for even the rinnegan. Every style is put into this style. Every Kenjutsu move is here. Is defensive and offensive. Perfect for any situation, and any attack or defense. You will be able to counter every single attack unconsciously when maxed.**

 **Pause**

 **Lvl Max**

 **Allows you to "Pause" time, much like in a game. Allows up to however much time you need.**

 **Mimic**

 **Allows you to take the power of anyone you defeat, whether through battle or yield.**

 **Master of the Undead**

 **You can now control undead from anywhere. One favor from Shinigami**

 _ **Perks:**_

 **Jinchuuriki: You are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Gives you 15 VIT per 10 levels, 5 STR per 10 levels, and 5 DEX per 10 levels**

 **Son of Minato Namikaze And Kushina Uzumaki: grants 10 DEX per 10 levels, 10 VIT per 10 levels, 5 INT per 10 levels, 5 WIS per 10 levels, and 5 STR per 10 levels**

 **Prankster at Heart: grants you 5 WIS per 10 levels, and 5 INT per 10 levels**

 **Gamer's body: Lets you see your health and chakra numerically. All pain nullified. Able to be full power at all times unless affected by a debuff. Instead of injuries your health goes down. Ditto for chakra. Beware of it reaching zero…**

 **Gamer's Mind: makes you invulnerable to mind attacks or intrusion, invulnerable to psychological effects such as nervousness or fear, able to make decisions like a gamer, able to handle any ability among others that would strain the mind.**

 **?: grants you ? Luck**

 **Reaction Man**

 **Your reactions are as quick as your fastest speed**

 **Old wives tale**

 **You can decipher meanings behind stories and conversations**

 **Solomon's mind**

 **Your mind is more organized and calm, can make over 500 strategies per second**

 **Like a Nara**

 **You now have an IQ of over 200, are a battle strategist, and lazy**

 ***Error***

 **Gamer's Mind has overcome laziness**

 **Speed Thought**

 **You can think as fast as your highest speed**

 **Comprehension**

 **You can understand things when reading or hearing them clearer.**

 **AN: Another chapter done! Enter a new arc! Naruto just entered Anbu, and now he's getting fired? "PPP what are you thinking? What's the new arc about?" Don't worry you'll find out next chapter ;) Anyways, That's about it. I'll work on the next chapter shortly. About the way I have the skills and Perks listed is that Perks will be giving him a certain ability that won't really be used like a skill. Skills are more "active" even if they can be passive. Perks are things that just are there to boost or help him. This is PPP, signing off.**


End file.
